Sakata
Sakata (サカタ, Sakata) is a Royal Bodyguard currently for Prince Woble, formally Prince Zhang Lei's.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 366 Appearance Sakata has square eyes and face, short, thick eyebrows, a mashed-in nose, and dark and voluminous hair. As a Royal Bodyguard, he wears a black suit and a tie. Personality Sakata has a curiosity towards Nen and Guardian Spirit Beasts that he is often asking questions and confirming ideas with Kurapika.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 367Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 368 His curiosity, however, is wholly professional, to the point that he blackmailed Kurapika with the prospect of rescinding their alliance if the latter did not give him sufficient information.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 372 Nonetheless, he feels uneasy about having to accept everything the Hunter says without being able to confirm it himself.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 386 Sakata is also very to quick to act violently in dangerous situations, such as when he shot the Silent Majority snakes at the cost of also hitting Barrigen, justifying his actions by calmly stating that the latter was already dead.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 370 On that occasion and while restraining Loberry he showed that he can take drastic measures impassionately and with a great capacity for initiative.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 371 He can be duplicitous if it benefits his employer. Plot Succession Contest arc After Prince Zhang Lei's meeting with Kurapika, Queen Oito, and Prince Woble, Sakata and Hashito are ordered by their Prince to be Prince Woble's bodyguards until the next banquet. Slakka under orders by Queen Unma follows the two reluctantly, while expressing his displeasure of being fired if he fails his mission. In a discussion between Kurapika and Bill, Kurapika informs his co-worker about the third prince's bodyguards Sakata and Hashito, while Slakka and Babimyna agree to work together by spying on each of them. Slakka and Sakata both watch Queen Oito, Bill, Kurapika, and Shimano look for something, prompting Slakka to ask Sakata what he thinks they are doing. Sakata believes their search is related to Nen and wonders if they are looking for something to fake them out with. Right after Prince Tubeppa's Captain of her Royal Bodyguards Maor arrives and everyone is brought into guards waiting room, Sakata along with everyone else listens to Kurapika's explanation about the Guardian Spirit Beasts and watches as Bill seemingly uses his Nen ability to control a cockroach that was in the room. Kurapika then proposes that he'll teach everyone how to use Nen, with the condition that he'll also give the same proposal to the other Princes and it's their choice whether they choose to participate in it or not. With the news of the death of Prince Momoze being learned, Sakata approaches Kurapika and asks him why her Guardian Spirit Beast didn't protect her. Kurapika surmises that because she ran out of energy the Guardian Spirit Beast couldn't make a move to protect her, which Sakata agrees with. The bodyguards all gather in Queen Oito's room where Babimyna questions Queen Oito's outburst earlier, but she brushes it off feeling awful for the death of Prince Momoze and requests to be left alone. Babimyna then orders Sakata to follow him out of the room and to leave Kurapika as the Queen wouldn't feel at ease with their presence. Sakata rushes into Queen Oito's room after another outburst after she encounters the Fourth Prince's Guardian Spirit Beast from the perspective of the cockroach possessed by Sayird's Nen ability. The following day he stands by Slakka and Hashito with numerous other bodyguards from other Princes who wish to learn Nen from Kurapika in a two week period.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 369 Slakka tries to start a conversation with Sakata about Myuhan trying to start trouble, which is fortunate for them. Sakata, on the other hand, gives no response. Immediately after Barrigen the bodyguard for Prince Marayam is killed by a small pack of white snakes, he pulls out his 9mm caliber gun and shoots and kills the snakes. Sakata warns everyone to stay away from Barrigen's body as there could still be snakes still in his body, Belerainte however still checks Barrigen's vital and calms that he could have drawn breath and that he could have killed him. Sakata, however, refutes the claim as Barrigen was obviously dead and that the Kakin Army should be contacted. Kurapika also notes that Prince Zhang Lei's bodyguards use 9mm caliber pistols and that not even Gyo can protect them from those kinds of guns. He then has Hashito handcuff Loberry, noting the attack happened after she diverted everyone's attention. He calls Supreme Magistrate Cleapatro to have Queen Seiko arrested for complicity, but the evidence is not deemed sufficient. He agrees with Kurapika that his students should not be allowed to use weapons. When Kurapika accuses Yuhirai and Shedule of having hidden the fact they are Nen users, the three agree to talk after the lecture. Sakata insists on being present, citing his superior experience as a bodyguard and Kurapika's deal with Prince Zhang Lei. Yuhirai accepts due to his employer wishing for cooperation among the heirs. However, he is reluctant to talk about the prince's Guardian Spirit Beast in front of Sakata, who reassures him that the Third Prince is seeking a peaceful solution while thinking to himself they can checkmate Prince Halkenburg by forcing him to choose between his ideals and the crown. He then states their priority should be finding the user of Silent Majority. He then returns to Queen Oito's room. After Kurapika finishes his conversations with Vergei and Hanzo, Sakata demands to know more about the effects of the Nen ability affecting Room 1013. With Babimyna's consent, Kurapika begins to explain. Sakata then asks him to keep him updated.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 374 The following day, at 10:05 a.m., Myuhan is killed in the toilet by Silent Majority. Sakata shoots three of the four snakes, but the fourth disappears due to the user disengaging the ability. He later stands by Kurapika as Woble's faction is accused of being behind the attacks.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 376 On the 7th day of the voyage, Sakata participates in Kurapika's Nen training during which a rumbling surge of powerful aura could be felt for a second time.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 382 The following day the aura returns, and Sakata join Bill and Kurapika's discussion about it. When they agree that it comes from the odd-numbered row of rooms and Bill shares his guesses, Sakata asks why he left out Prince Zhang Lei, to which Kurapika replies that it feels different from the aura of the latter's Guardian Spirit Beast. From the two Hunters' reactions, Sakata infers that the aura indicates extreme danger while thinking to himself that, being unable to feel it himself, he has no choice but to accept what they say. He then warns Kurapika that his students are getting skeptical and restless from repeating the same exercise over and over, which prompts him to execute the Water Divination test in front of them. Prince Zhang Lei extends his, Hashito, and Slakka's guarding period. When, on the day after the banquet, Kurapika announces that he will have his students take the Water Divination test, Hashito, Sakata, and Slakka guard the door to the main bedroom. At the end of the lesson, Hashito requests to be taught Nen in exchange for allowing Tenftory to go last. Slakka thinks that he would have liked to go first, but he suspected a trap. He decides to undergo the basic training to learn Nen.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 388 Equipment Handgun: As a Royal Bodyguard for Prince Zhang Lei, Sakata is equipped with a handgun loaded with 9mm Luger cartridges. Kurapika, a Conjurer, believes he would not be able to stop its bullets completely even with Gyo. Abilities & Powers Sakata is very confident in his experience as a bodyguard, and he has proven to be able to react to dangerous, unforeseen events with impeccable cool, even if Nen is involved despite being aware of his ignorance in the field. He has proven to be able to ask insightful questions on it and to spot a potential weakness of Prince Halkenburg's from Yuhirai's words alone. Battles Translations around the World References Navigation Category:Male characters Category:Kakin Royal Bodyguard Category:Third Prince Zhang Lei's Personal Soldiers Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers